1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging apparatus such as a video tape recorder. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an imaging apparatus suitable for a video tape recorder in which a lens is driven to a predetermined position with a linear motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are two drive means for moving an imaging lens of a camera-integral type video tape recorder to a predetermined position, namely a mechanical drive mechanism and an electrical drive mechanism in which a linear motor is used as the drive means.
A camera-integral type video tape recorder utilizes a video camera which is electrically and mechanically combined with a vide tape recorder in an integral construction.
In the conventional electrical drive mechanism using a linear motor, a magnetic piece is attached to the imaging lens, and a large quantity of magnetic coil elements are arranged on a cylinder-shaped housing used to guide this imaging lens, so that the imaging lens is driven by using a magnetic flux produced from these magnetic coil elements.
However, at times it occurs that an operator forgets to depress a record stop key, even though the action to be recorded is interrupted.
In this case, there is the risk an undesired image of the ground will be continuously recorded on the video tape.
Accordingly, a sensor for preventing a recording of an image of the ground is mounted on the housing. This sensor is independent of the imaging lens system, and prevents such "a ground imaging operation" in the conventional camera-integral type video tape recorder. However, there are problems that since such a sensing member is newly required, the camera-integral type video tape recorder cannot be made compact and also power consumption thereof is increased.